


Competition

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Tales That Really Matter [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Backstory, Everything Hurts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Personal Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And he’s still as much of an idiot now as he was then. Plus there’s such a thing as being too polite. ‘May I pick up your quill for you, milady? May I lick the mud off your boots, milady?’ Come to think of it, there’d be manure on my boots too…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

“You’re going to have to marry one of these days, pup. Howe would be so pleased if…”

“Thomas can’t string two sentences together, much less hold his own on the battlefield, Father. In all the time I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him read a book. Or five. The amount of books a man reads and the quality of his mind is most important. Plus he’s just—” I whacked at the straw dummy in the courtyard with each word—“Not funny.”

“Now, Lily, the last time you saw him you two were twelve."

“And he’s still as much of an idiot now as he was then. Plus there’s such a thing as being too polite. ‘May I pick up your quill for you, milady? May I lick the mud off your boots, milady?’ Come to think of it, there’d be manure on my boots too…”

“Family friends make the strongest alliances in times of need. Look at your mother and I… Oh, and your hair’s in your face, pup.”

I felt twelve again. “Sorry, Father.” I tucked my brown hair behind my ears. “Are lands and titles that important?”

“Well, we can’t go handing Highever to just anyone. Grandfather would be the first to object—he’s the one that got us here in the first place.”

“I know, but…I don’t want marriage to be swimming around in a frozen lake the rest of my life. Any suitor would have to match me; I know it’d be easier if there was already was one, but—”

“Auntie Lily, Daddy wants to see you!” Oren called; I dropped my sword and swept my nephew into my arms; he has Fergus’s eyes. “Are they gonna beat the Darkspawn? King Cailan is the best king we’ve ever had…”

“He’s the only king you’ve known, Oren,” I laughed.

“He’s still the best!” Oren giggled. “I bet he’s slain twenty dragons all by himself!”

“There’s not much time to kill dragons when you’re king, Oren. You just sit in rooms meeting with stupid people all day. If I ever meet the king, I’ll ask him and come back to tell you. Come on, let’s go find Daddy before he leaves…”


End file.
